Radar tomographic imagining has been adapted in many applications, such as below ground remote sensing, because of benefits including low cost and nonionizing radiation. However, Radar imaging can be limited by the bandwidth and the wavelength of the transmitted signal. Higher resolution images may offer more information about a shape of a target, but the high cost of obtaining a higher resolution image by increasing bandwidth and wavelength may not satisfy crowded bandwidths and transmitted power regulations in most countries.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.